


First Time He Kissed A Boy

by NOWNEVR



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOWNEVR/pseuds/NOWNEVR
Summary: Felix looked down at the drawing, taking in the delicate outline of themself. “This is really good, Sam.” He then noticed small love hearts littered around the page, along with a small “Sam Ferne” written at the bottom left corner. Vam looked up, pausing for a moment. “Do you like me?”
Relationships: Sam Conte & Felix Ferne, Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	First Time He Kissed A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> AKA a SamFelix love confession! The title is from the song of that title by Kadie Elder.  
> Please note that both Sam and Felix use neopronouns and they/he here because I said so.
> 
> Sam's neos: ai/air/airs/airs/airself
> 
> Felix's neos: xe/xem/xer/xers/xemself  
> fei/fire/fires/fires/fireself  
> fla/flame/flames/flames/flameself  
> vam/vamp/vamps/vamps/vampself

Sam sat with Felix in fires garden in silence, the two of them sitting in the grass on a summer day. Felix was fiddling with bits of grass – picking some blades, rolling them into a little ball, then dropping it to watch it fall apart. Suddenly, they stopped, catching the attention of Sam, who had secretly been watching. Fei stood up and began to walk towards fires house.

“I’ll be right back,” they said, walking inside. Xe came back moments later holding flames acoustic guitar, sitting down across from Sam.

“What are you going to play?” Sam asked. Felix began tuning the instrument.

“Don’t know yet,” Fla responded, not looking up from the guitar.

Sam watched as fei repeatedly strummed the E string, slowly and delicately turning its tuning peg. Ai couldn’t help but notice how xer hair was now a deep auburn instead of its intended black – he probably hadn’t dyed it for a while. As they looked down, the fringe leaned away from his forehead and over vamps eye. Their hair was a bit longer, too, and it curled up slightly at the end, including the small red bit at the back – more accurately a shade of pink at this point, but Sam knew that if they were to point it out, Felix would get mad.

His face also looked… _content._ Usually, vam looked annoyed, or irritated. Now, though, the person who was in front of Sam was content, calm; happy. Music was Felix’s safe space, as was fires garden, so it made sense that their usual guard would be down. But, still, Sam was mesmerized by this sight. Flame was smiling, very subtly, and their eyes were fixated on the instrument and vamps eyeliner had been somewhat smudged throughout the day and they were sitting crisscrossed and xer hands were so delicate on the strings and _fuck,_ fei was just so god damn pretty.

Making sure not to make too much noise, Sam took out his sketch pad. Ai _needed_ to capture this moment. They positioned their legs so airs knees were pointed upwards, placed the pad on his lap and began as the other gingerly strummed chords at random.

The song, whatever it was, was beautiful – as far as Sam was concerned, anyway. It was incredibly soft and slow, Felix lightly picking at the strings, hesitantly changing chords. Maybe it was more about who was playing rather than the song itself, but, quite frankly, ai didn’t care. They were here, in the garden, with the greatest person he had ever known; nothing else mattered.

“No, that’s not right,” Felix mumbled, stopping abruptly.

Sam looked up from airs sketch pad. “No, Lix, that was _really_ good.”

“Yeah?”

 _“Yes,”_ Sam answered, looking directly at an unsure Felix. “I mean it.”

Felix stayed quiet for a moment, then looked at Sam’s sketch pad. “Hey, what are you drawing?” Sam froze, briefly looking down at the outline of the person right in front of him.

“Oh, y’know, it’s no one important,” ai lied.

Felix smirked. “Oh, so it’s someone, huh? Is it a _special_ someone?”

Sam looked down at the picture, smiling softly to airself. “I guess you could say that.” Felix gasped loudly in response, causing Sam to shoot their head back up.

“It’s Mia, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not Mia. I’m not really into her anymore.”

“Oh.” Felix moved up on xer knees and inched toward Sam. “Do you want to tell me who?”

Ai thought for a moment. This was risky and might end up ruining everything. Yet, still, they wanted to tell him. Ai wanted to tell them about how much fei means to air, about how fla’s always on their mind, about how he notices fires auburn hair and the small smudges in xer eyeliner and when vam is content with the world around them for once and it makes him want to scream. Because it’s all Felix, and Felix is all too much in the best way possible.

But Sam isn’t always good with words. So, they simply hand xem the sketch pad.

Felix looked down at the drawing, taking in the delicate outline of themself. “This is really good, Sam.” He then noticed small love hearts littered around the page, along with a small “Sam Ferne” written at the bottom left corner. Vam looked up, pausing for a moment. “Do you like me?”

“Yeah,” ai hesitantly answered. They were both quiet for an instant. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t feel the same and you have your thing with Ellen but I just,” Sam stopped airself. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have done this--”

“Sam,” Felix cut them off. Fei put down the pad and moved closer to them. Xe gently held Sam’s face in his hands, a small, fond smile making its way onto flames face. “You idiot.”

“Bro,” Sam starts, beginning to smile as well. “are we about to kiss right now?”

Felix laughed at that – it was such a Sam Conte thing to say. “You dork.”

The goth then leaned towards Sam. Ai was overtaken by the smell of campfire and vanilla, the feeling of Felix’s delicate hands on his face – all of it was Felix, and all of it was incredible. Sam’s hands found their way up to Felix’s hair, delicately running their fingers through it. Fei’s locks of auburn were soft – so, so soft. Everything was both so much and so little all at once, and neither of them would have it any other way.

The two gently pulled away, looking at each other, huge grins forming on their faces. They breathlessly laughed, pressing their foreheads together, and it felt like safety -- like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Special thanks to the nwb gc on twitter, especially Lauren, for helping me out with this. I love all of you :')
> 
> Twitter: NOWNEVR  
> Instagram: r9inberry


End file.
